In Loving Memory
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: This is romantic but dramatic! This is another joint fic that we wrote at 2 a.m.! Okay okay she wrote alot of it while I edited and watched Bedazzled! Please R&R. Oh yeah this is a YolieDavis. Even if you don't like that couple you should still read


  
Disclaimer:  
Emalneangel: Niether Chibi-Kari or I own digi-mon.  
Chibi-Kari: This a totaly joint fic.  
Emaleneangel: this is my first finnished fic and I think its Chibi-Kari's 20th  
Chibi-Kari: twenty-something to be exact. Oh well on to the fic.  
In Loving Memory  
  
Kari had been waiting for an hour for her friend to emerge from the counseling office in Odaiba Hospital. Nothing could distract her for everything was white, plain, and held terrible memories. She was just as afraid of hospitals as Tai, because of her trip to the hospital at such a young age. Her friend had looked horrible lately and had to go for many tests earlier in the week. Just then the pale wood door, aged from many years, opened and appeared a distraught Yolie and her mother.  
"What did they say? Is everything alright" asked and extremely worried Kari.  
"I………" started Yolie as the pale white door to the office that opened again, and a tall female doctor in a lab coat stepped out.  
"You know Mrs. Inue, if you want to take her in for radiation it might help her for a couple more months, but I'm afraid that's all."   
"What… what…, Yolie…, What does the doctor mean bye radiation? And what does she mean bye not being able to do anything else about it? What does she mean?!" screamed Kari at Yolie in panic. The doctor hadn't noticed her patience little friend before, and she definitely hadn't meant to panic her.  
"Honey," said the doctor as she bent down to talk to the girl. "Your friend has leukemia, and it's terminal. Mrs. Inue I think that I should leave now call me later about the radiation. I wish you both luck." With that the doctor walked down the plain, repetitive, hallway.   
"Girls I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll meet you back here," said Mrs. Inue on the verge of tears. She started to walk, but ended up running as fast as she could in her grief.  
"How long do you have?" as Kari. She knew it sounded stupid but it was all that she could say. She was in such a state of shock that she could verily stand up.   
"Six months without radiation and eight months with it." Kari couldn't believe it. All she could think was that she was in some kind of terrible dream. But she knew that this was all too real. She also knew that she would never forget this minute in time for the rest of her life. The way Yolie looked as pale as ivory. The deafening silence in the hallways. The occasional whimpers coming from the bathroom where Mrs. Ineu had taken refuge. The lemon aroma in the air from the constant cleanliness of the hospital, and how she felt so increditably helpless.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yolie?" asked Kari. It was the first time that she was able to speak to her paling friend.   
"Yes Kari."  
"What are you going to do?"   
"What do mean what am I going to do?"  
"Well I thought since… well… since this was you're last year… that you'd… well… um do something special."  
"There isn't much I can do… The doctor said that in about two months I won't even be able to leave the house."  
"I guess your right." After that both silence and thought over took the two of them. Kari knew that she couldn't let her friend die without being remembered, without another time in the limelight. And, then it hit her.  
"Yolie," said Kari as she turned around to face her. Yolie also turned around in her sleeping bag to face Kari.  
"I've got it!" exclaimed Kari.   
"Got what?"  
"I know what we can do."  
"What?"  
"You're birthday is in a few weeks right?"  
"Yes but what difference does that make?"  
"Well I was thinking that maybe could throw some huge birthday bash with all the digi-destined. And that way you tell everyone else there at once."  
"That's a great idea. They'll all be in a great mood so it won't hit them as hard."  
"Look I need to get some sleep, I have a hair appointment tomorrow. How about I'll meat you at my house afterwards and we'll start to plan. Remember we need to keep it a secret until your birthday. Okay?"  
"Sure. Good night Kari."  
"Ok. Good night Yolie." Kari already had laid back down in her sleeping bag, and closed her eyes when it hit her. She had been planning her friends death with her. She had literally planning a going away party for a friend which she knew would never return. And now she realized for the first time that her friend was going to die. That one day Kari would wake up and Yolie wouldn't. One day Kari would get married, and Yolie wouldn't. One day Kari would have kids, and Yolie wouldn't. And finally, One day Kari would find true love, and either have her heart broken or love which be eternal. On the other hand, Yolie wasn't even very likely to find true love. Then Kari drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The days quickly passed as Kari and Yolie planned the birthday party. The party was scheduled to on a Friday night, and it was a sleep over for all the girls. All of the digi-destined were invited. There were to be food, drinks, and teenage games. Yolie had been absent only a couple of days since they had gone to the hospital, since Yolie had decided not to do radiation. Kari was supposed to hand out the invitations at school that day. She was in lunch right now and just about to.  
"Everyone, Everyone, your attention please. Yolie and I have invitations to her party this Friday. Bring either an appetizer or a dessert. I'll be e-mailing the others about it. Also don't forget to bring a present."  
"Do you know what she wants?" asked Cody.   
"I don't know," thought Kari. "You might want to ask her mom," she said knowing that what ever Cody brought her she probably wouldn't even have time to use. The rest of lunched passed with out much else happening. Or, at least Kari didn't notice if it did. These past couple of weeks had been a jumble of thoughts that refused to make sense. She was about to go to math class when all of a sudden T.K. stopped her.  
"Kari I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie this weekend," he asked.  
"Oh sorry T.K. I'd love to but I already promised Yolie that I'd go with her."  
"God what is up with you and Yolie?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well lately it has seemed like your going out with her and not me. I mean think about it, you spend all your time with a girl you used to hardly even talk to and you totally forget about your boyfriend."  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? You know I love you. You have no clue what I'm going through do you? And right now it doesn't seem like you care either. Good-bye T.K."  
"Wait Kari!" yelled T.K. after her, but his attempts to reach her were ignored. Kari knew that she had over reacted , but he wouldn't even listen to her.   
"Kari, Kari," wait up said a familiar voice.  
"What is it now Davis?"  
"I needed your advice on something." His answer surprised her. Kari was almost certain he was going to ask her out considering that he had been hitting on her for the past three years.  
"I wanted to get Yolie something special for her birthday." Kari wondered why he was asking this question, and then it hit her like a bullet.  
"DO you have feelings for Yolie Davis?"  
"Well um… err… that is…"  
"You do don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Why don't you tell her?"  
"Oh yeah tell her that I've had a crush on her for three years yeah right. And after all the things I've said to her."  
"Look, Davis, tell her. I mean what would you do if you never got to tell her?"  
"You know your right Kari I'll tell her."  
"Good." Davis stars to walk away when Kari calls out to him "A teddy bear."  
"What?"  
"Get her a teddy bear."  
"Oh… ok."  
The night of the party quickly arrived, and everyone was going to be there. The dishes were set out. The purple and blue streamers were wrapped around almost every piece of furniture available. There was also an abundance of balloons.  
T.K. was the first to arrive after Kari. The atmosphere in the room was a little tense with Kari and T.K. no longer going out. Next Tai, and Sora arrived. And finally Joe, Izzy, and Cody arrived all at once.   
"Where's Matt and Mimi?" asked Cody.  
"They'll be here soon. Matt had to pick up Mimi from the airport," answered T.K.  
"Well let's eat," directed Kari. The night was a blast the group ate until they thought they would burst. Then they blew out the candles on Yolie's chocolate cake. Then it was time to open the present.  
"Okay open mine first," said Kari as she shoved a small emerald green box. Yolie carefully removed the gold wrapping from the velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver chain containing four small lockets and one big one. Inside the four small lockets were pictures of the other younger digi-destined and their Digimon. The big heart contained a picture of herself and Hawkmon. Yolie almost started to cry, but she held it in knowing that there would be plenty of that later.   
"Me next," said Cody. He found his present which was wrapped in light blue paper. Inside was a chemistry set.   
"Now ours," Said Tai, and Sora. Their present was a collection of hand made candles.   
"Now this ones from Matt, Mimi, and I," T.K. said as he handed her a silver present that contained a bunch of make-up that Mimi had personally picked out herself.   
"Now ours," said Izzy and Joe. They gave her a red wrapped box. The box contained a gift certificate to a science store.  
"Now the only one left is Davis," said Kari Encouragingly to the boy. Davis silently retrieved his gift and handed it to Yolie. It was wrapped in red with a pink bow. Yolie slowly unwrapped the gift as if she was trying not to rip the paper. She finally unveiled the gift to the rest of the group, and it was a huge brown teddy bear. Yolie hugged Davis and thanked him.   
"Look you guys I need to talk to all of you," said Yolie in a concerned tone of voice. "I hope that every one had a fun time tonight, but I'm afraid that I need to tell you all something,"  
"What is?" asked Cody.  
"Well you see a few weeks ago I was diagnosed with terminal leukemia." It took a couple of seconds to understand what she had said, and when they did everyone was in a total state of shock, and all of a sudden Davis got up and ran out of the room.  
"Why did you do that?" wondered Yolie aloud.  
"Yolie check the bear if I'm right there should be a letter in the bear." Yolie went over to the bear searched it and sure enough there was a letter to her from Davis, but it wasn't the kind of letter she had expected. It was a heart embroidered in lace with fine gold printing. Then it hit her why Davis had run out, and all she knew that she had to run after him even if it killed her.   
Yolie grabbed her jacket and ran out of the building screaming his name. It was about two blocks before she finally caught up with him. Lamps on the street corner provided the only light.   
"Davis!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Davis wait up" Until then she had only seen his back side and once she saw his face she wished I would have stayed that way. His eyes were filled with so much pain that not even the toughest knight could look in them and not cry. "Davis I need to tell you something."  
"What is it now? Do you have polio or something too?" From the tone in his voice Yolie could tell that she had hurt him immensely. He started to walk away and was half way across the abandoned street when Yolie called out after him.  
"Davis!"  
"God Yolie WHAT IS IT?"  
"Davis…I…" Yolie hadn't planed on saying this but instead of thinking what she was going to say to him Yolie just let her heart speak. "Davis I love you too. I always have and I always will. And If I'm not sure of anything else in this world I am sure of this." As she spoke her voice started to tremble and she finally broke down into heart broken sobs. "Don't leave me Davis I love you and I need you." At that Davis turned around and started walking toward her."  
"Yolie I promise I'll ne………" But he never finished because just at that very moment a green car hit him.  
"Oh my god," screamed the driver. "I hit some one."  
"Well go take a look I'll call the medics. Hey isn't that Yolie running over here. Hey she looks like she's crying," remarked Mimi who was in the passenger seat.  
"Oh God no don't let it be any of them." But when Matt, the driver, stepped outside his worse fears were confirmed. On the ground in front of him was and unconscious or even worse dead, Davis, and a hysterical Yolie trying to comfort his body. "Oh god no please god no," said Matt as he started to cry. Mimi stepped out of the car after she had called the medics and saw the horrific scene. She went over and held Matt. Just at that moment all the other digi-destined ran up to the scene. All they could do is cry and turn away, because somehow they all knew it was too late.  
Meanwhile Yolie hadn't noticed anything but Davis' body in her arms. She twirled his hair and gently caressed his face. She desperately wanted him to wake up, and tell her everything was alright. That he would wake up and finish his sentence. "Davis you promised you'd stay you said you'd never leave. You can't leave I need you. Don't go," she screamed as she collapsed on his cold lifeless body and sobbed hysterically. Then all of a sudden both the crests of courage and friendship and the crest of love and sincerity started to glow. Every one except Yolie saw the lights growing brighter and brighter until they combined, and Yolie passed out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yolie, Yolie," Yolie heard as she drifted into consciousness, and saw Kari standing in front of her. "Thank god your ok."  
"Where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital. Guess what the doctors said you don't have leukemia anymore."  
"Hey Kari where's Davis?" Kari didn't have to answer because her face gave it all away. Davis was dead. "If You don't mind I'd like to be alone for a while."  
"Ok sure," said Kari. Yolie watched her friend exit the room and run into T.K.'s waiting arms. Yolie turned towards the window and noticed something by her side. It was the letter from Davis. "Davis," she said as if he could here her. "I will keep true to what I said, and while there may be other men I can handle no one will ever compare to you in life or death."  
She picked up the note and read it. It said: When a loved one dies, remember: you will go on loving him. Yolie knew if nothing else was true, in this world, this was.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Emaleneangel: hope you liked now please review.  
Chibi-Kari: Please do.  



End file.
